narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mystery of a Jack
The wind flew at thirty meters a second. The wind had capabilities, of throwing shinobi infants through windows. Maybe it was an exaggeration, but it could have the potential. It's not everyday things like this happened, especially not within the borders of Takigakure. A man of white delegate hair stood at the gates of Taki, meeting a conversation with the Takigakure Military Police Force's gaurds, covering the gates. The man reached into his jacket, pulling out a card, bearing the Konohagakure emblem onto it, and the guards allowed him to pass. He made his way through the village, waving at many of the children, and villagers. The man finally reached the Takikage's Residence, walking through the doors of the room. He faced two men, one in the middle, and one to the middle man's right. There was another person, to the left of the middle man, but she was a small girl. The man glared at the trio, and as he did, the man to the middle man's right clinched his sword. His body erecting in the thinnest layer of lightning. "So I take it you're the Takikage", the man states, referring to the man in the middle. The man to the Takikage's right vanished, appearing right in-front of the white haired man's face, his sword drawn and he swung it at him. However, the white haired man was fast, as his very own sword met the opposing man's. "Raido, pull back." The Takikage states, to his right hand man. Raido again, vanished, appearing back to the Takikage's side. "Yes, Lord Shingi." Raido stated bowing to him. "So you must be Shirou. I've heard about you from the Hokage." Shingi stated standing from his sand nimbus. Shingi's sand began to form a nimbus, at which Shirou sat on. "Lord Shingi, let's cut to the real chase. I want to know, exactly how do you know so much about me. Better yet, I should say, us." Shirou leaned back, and as he did, the sand nimbus created a wall, which acted as a support for Shirou's back. "This infamous Sand Release. It's as comfy as the sand Shukaku uses." Shirou compliments, swinging his hand through his white hair. He knew what he was doing, but he didn't at the same time. "Shirou-San. I know everything, or nearly everything. I have operations, that could evolve the human eye, past expectations. But you're more interested in yourself, as well as your clan. So here I'll tell you." Shingi chuckled, "Those things, that Black Zetsu said during the fourth war. Do you think I had no record of it? Everything he said made since, it made all the sense that we, as shinobi, needed to plunged into fear." Shingi leaned forward, and his usual slithering persona vanished, morphing into a deviant one. "But do you think, I thought that was all?" The room was silent, as so, Raido, and Amaya looked at Shingi. Shingi changed up again, his childish persona managed to slip its way back in. "He left out one major thing. "Where were the creators of the name Uchiha." Shirou, I know many things, almost on the scale comparable to you." "You bastard!" Shirou exclaimed slamming his hand onto the desk. "I thought they said you were like me. More gentle, and carefree." Shirou glares at Shingi. "I'll say this only once. Don't slam on things anymore." Shingi's smile stayed in tact, Shirou couldn't tell if he were serious or not. "Now if I may continue...You are the creator of the Uchiha name, no? So much so, you were known as the "First Uchiha". You were later the first, to host Kurama, further losing it due to your soul transfer?" Shingi laughed louder. "You tricked your first cousin, into thinking the war between the two of you was over. And further manipulating the Second H-" Shirou again slammed his hand onto the desk. Shingi looked at Shirou. By this time, Amaya was behind Shirou, her sword in hand, slicing along his arm that he smashed onto the table. "Ugh.." Shirou was in deep shock, as well as wounded. "How did, and when did she?" Shirou asked, grabbing onto his arm. "She uses your Soku-style, Shirou-San. Soku: One Strike, it sucks when used against you aye?" Shingi leans back in his seat. Shirou jumps back, "I guess since you know so much. I'll have to shut you up." Shirou states, jumping back once more. "Amaya." Shingi states, smiling as if the situation were child's play. "Yes, Nii-San!" A small black "door"-like hole appeared. At which Amaya pushed Shirou in, and the rest if the gang followed behind. "This is a . You are free to bury me if you please." Shingi mocked. White and Black "I'll make this quick then!" Shirou states, weaving hand seals. His speed of sheer hand movement was impressive, his hands blurred with every seal, so that no one could read them. The ground around Shingi, Raido, and Amaya began to shake, and from under the sand, four pillars appeared. From the pillars, bolts of lightning, shot at the group. Amaya's hand filled with a blue sphere. "Go ahead, and fall now." Shirou states, referring to his foes. The bolts were literally moments away from striking Shingi and his team. However, Shingi looked directly at the bolts, while he and Raido placed their hands on Amaya. The bolts struck the middle area, creating a thunder burst. "Sheer fools." Shirou states, staring at the pillars. Shirou felt a sudden disturbance in the air, as if it breezed right last him. As the camera turns, the three were behind Shirou. Amaya with the sphere right into his back, pushing it forward, colliding with him. "One Strike, again? No it was too fast, it was last second. And that shower was no doubt the Rasengan." Shirou was sent flying, constantly bouncing against the sand dunes. Shingi smirked, Watching as Shirou began to stand to his feet. Shingi fixed his fingers, and as he did they resembled a fire arms. "Bang, Bang." He stated, shoot off a bullet of water hurled its way towards Shirou. Nothing could stop its piercing power, as it could shoot right through a wall. The bullet traveled, it's speed was too fast, and it further collided with Shirou. As it did, Shirou's body break down, showing many crows. "Shingi, I have underestimated you..." Shirou states as his body reformed behind Shingi and his group. Shirou's Sharingan took root into his eyes. Shirou, used his speed to rush at Shingi, and as he did Amaya and Raido moved from his way. Shirou got closer, and with a single step, Shirou slashed at Shingi cutting his upper body from his lower body, and it dropped to the ground. "Pfft. Who's next?" Shirou asked turning to face the other two. A slight noise began to run behind him, and Shirou turned around. Only to see Shingi's body being connecting by snakes. "This was never in your documents!" Shirou exclaims to Shingi's display of abilities. Shingi chuckled, and they continued to get louder and demonic. "You mean that sad information from the ninja info cards?" Shingi, cracked his neck. "Shirou let's just end this fight right here? What do you say?" Shirou, closed his eye the area around Shingi began to get warm. "Dengekiteki Misueru!" Shingi's body was suddenly paralyzed, and then erupted in lightning. Dropping to the floor, Shingi's body was roasted. Shirou stood there, from his previous move, he knew damned well that Shingi wasn't done. The body of Shingi moved, and in a few moments, hands came from his mouth. They pushed the bottom and top jaws far apart, and through his mouth was a head...his head. "Why don't you die?!" Shirou states running to Shingi, his sword right in his hand. Behind Shingi, a waterfall of sand towered over him. "Truth is...I couldn't die if I wanted to." The sand drops down, and Raido and Amaya jumped up, yet it engulfed Shirou.